At the Library
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Naraku tenía meses espiando a Kikyou, pero esa tarde lo único que quería era estudiar tranquilamente en la biblioteca, hasta que vio a Kikyou ahí mismo. Naraku descubrió que la biblioteca no era el mejor lugar para hacer de las suyas.


**At the Library**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi. **

"_**El daño que hacemos no nos trae tantas persecuciones y odios como nuestras buenas cualidades." **_**François de la Rochefoucauld**

Está bien, está bien, lo admitía. La había estado siguiendo, espiando, acosando como un autentico enfermo desde hace semanas…

Bueno, quizá desde hacía un par de meses o más. Naraku había perdido la cuenta, pero tampoco le importaba mucho , a menos claro, que alguien se lo echara en cara, y peor si lo hacía la misma Kikyou… como ya había sucedido un par de veces no mucho tiempo atrás.

De hecho, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Contando el hecho de que Kikyou no había sido la única victima de sus indiscreciones y cierta manía obsesiva que tenía con respecto a unas cuantas personas (muchos lo considerarían un chismoso y metiche de lo peor) era la segunda vez en su vida que "espiaba" a Kikyou. Aunque la primera vez había sido algo mucho más inocente.

Había sido hace años, quizá unos quince, cuando ambos vivían en Osaka y eran apenas unos niños y en él aun cabía cierta inocencia, maliciosa y ventajosa eso sí, que a muchos de sus maestros ya comenzaba a alarmarles. Nunca había sido un niño del todo normal y nunca lo sería, y eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, sin embargo Naraku había nacido con una tendencia bastante perturbadora a obsesionarse con ciertas cosas y a veces con personas.

Kikyou no fue la primera cosa que lo obsesionó en su infancia, pero fue la más importante. Naraku en ese entonces ya tenía casi diez años de edad, y a pesar de estar a casi nada de entrar a la secundaría, aun era considerado y se comportaba como cualquier otro niño (sí, incluso él había tenido infancia, buena o mala. No nació adulto). Kikyou cursaba el kinder cuando se conocieron. A pesar de llevarle unos cinco años, Naraku se sintió irremediablemente atraído por aquella niña, que también era bastante extraña; tan extraña como él. Kikyou iba en el mismo kinder en el cual estudiaban sus hermanos menores en aquel entonces, Kagura y Byakuya, muchos antes de que los gemelos Kanna y Hakudoushi nacieran, y no era extraño que Naraku tuviera que pasearse de nuevo por los mismos pasillos del kinder al cual tantos problemas causó cuando era su alumno. Fue ahí donde la conoció.

No podría decir qué fue lo que lo atrajo de Kikyou. Quizá su semblante serio a pesar de su corta edad, o la forma tan centrada (todo lo que se podía en un infante) para hacer y pensar las cosas. Tal vez incluso, la rara costumbre de prevención que tenía la niña de llevar todo lo necesario y hasta lo inimaginable en su mochila de la escuela. Desde pequeña dio indicios de una enorme inteligente y astucia, complementada con una actitud dulce y generosa, pero reservada y discreta. No era una niña escandalosa como la mayoría. Debía ser cosa de su casa, y sin duda era todo lo contrario a Naraku, por lo menos a cuando era un niño que no paraba de hacer travesuras bastante pesadas y disfrutaba causando zafarranchos y problemas en su escuela, olvidando constantemente sus útiles o simplemente rompiéndolos por aburrimiento, faltando al respeto a todo el mundo y causando algunos destrozos, sin contar que nunca fue el típico tipo de niño que de grande deseaba ser bombero, doctor o policía.

Eran todo lo contrario, dos tipos de personalidades completamente distintas y eso era lo que más lo atraía de Kikyou y siguió atrayéndolo durante muchos años más.

Como suele pasar, cuando sus hermanos y Kikyou salieron del kinder y él ingresó a la secundaría, la perdió de vista. Muchos años después de eso aun la recordaba con cierta desfachatez, quizá hasta nostalgia, porque en más de una ocasión logró sacar a Kikyou de sus casillas (aprovechándose de la diferencia de edad) pero tampoco podía decir que deseara verla otra vez. De hecho, no le importaba mucho, a pesar de que ahora sus hermanos constantemente le recordaban, con el puro afán de molestarlo, como de pequeño él solía decir que "Kikyou era su novia, solamente que ella no lo sabía". Gracias al cielo nunca dijo la semejante ridiculez de decir que se iba a casar con ella cuando crecieran.

Sí, en algún momento fue un pelín inocente.

Y ahora, meses antes y después de muchos años, se la volvía a encontrar pero ahora convertida en una joven de veinte años recién cumplidos y estudiando medicina.

Y será tramposa la vida, porque después de haberse mudado a Tokio con sus hermanos hace muchos años, se la volvía a encontrar en la titánica ciudad y para variar, en la misma universidad. Quizá sus facultades eran distintas, pero no era raro toparse con estudiantes de otras carreras, a pesar de que él estuviera estudiando una maestría en derecho penal y ella apenas en tercer semestre de medicina.

Fue todo un impacto para ambos volver a verse. Lo último que se esperaba Kikyou era encontrarse con aquel niño fastidioso, hermano de sus antiguos compañeros, Kagura y Byakuya (que igualmente eran bastante problemáticos, por lo menos Kagura) pero a diferencia de cuando eran niños, se encontró a un Naraku convertido en hombre, graduado en derecho, con maletín, traje negro y aquel mismo cabello rebelde que iba en contra de toda regla y norma, sin contar su siempre imperturbable sonrisa socarrona y la mirada de tener siempre algo escondido bajo la manga. Ya ejercía como abogado y le iba bastante bien, y a pesar de estar en edad de casarse, Naraku aun se encontraba soltero y bastante contento así, aun viviendo con los insoportables de sus hermanos menores.

Mientras tanto, Naraku se topó con una Kikyou no tan distinta. Vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza y portando bata blanca de doctor, como exigía la facultad de medicina, contrastando el inmaculado uniforme con su cabello negro, tan largo y brillante como lo recordaba y cargando un par de gruesos libros.

—¿Qué? ¿Soy o me parezco?— dijo Kikyou desde su mesa, levantando la vista y dirigiéndosela directamente a aquel hombre que no dejaba de observarla con los ojos tan abiertos como si se le fueran a salir de las cuencas. Desde hacía rato que tenía la mirada plantada en ella mientras intentaba estudiar, y con sus ojos sobre ella le era imposible hacerlo. A Kikyou no le costó mucho trabajo reconocerlo, aunque al principio se negó a aceptar que fuera él. Debía ser mala suerte o un capricho del destino.

Ante la confrontación Naraku no pudo seguir disimulando (que tampoco lo hacía muy bien, la sorpresa en su mirada era casi palpable) así que se forzó a quitar la cara de idiota que sentía tenía su rostro en ese momento y recurrió a su gesto burlón de siempre. Dejó sus cosas en su lugar, y sin permiso de nadie fue a sentarse a la mesa de Kikyou, que se encontraba justo frente a él.

—Así que…— dijo él mientras se sentaba –en verdad eres tú, Kikyou. ¡Cuántos años! No pensé que volvería a verte—exclamó fingiendo alegría. El rostro de Kikyou era tan impasible como el de siempre.

—Sí, soy yo—contestó ella, cerrando su libro de golpe. Sabía que no podría estudiar por ahora, no al menos hasta que Naraku se fuera.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí?—inquirió él observando descaradamente de pies a cabeza a la joven.

—Lo mismo que tú—contestó con parsimonia –Estudio medicina, y por lo que veo tú estás en derecho o algo por el estilo, ¿o acaso eres catedrático?—

—¿Catedrático? Jamás. No podría soportar dar clases a un montón de mocosos, aunque admito que ver reprobar a esas pobres almas debe ser muy placentero—dijo, casi vanagloriándose –No, hace tiempo que me gradué en leyes. Estoy estudiando una maestría—

—Ya veo. ¿Quién lo diría? Mírate nada más, hasta pareces un hombre hecho y derecho—dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Uy, eso dolió—contestó Naraku con el mismo cinismo –No me digas que después de tantos años aun me guardas rencor por hacerte rabiar cuando éramos niños—

—¿Rencor? Quizá el rencor e infantil odio que las niñas suelen sentir a los niños, sin embargo, aunque en ese entonces lo hacías para molestarme, ahora encuentro bastante tierno el hecho de que dijeras por ahí que yo era tu novia— Kikyou arqueó una ceja. Sabía que había ganado esta vez.

Ante el vergonzoso recuerdo Naraku sólo atinó a echarse un poco hacia atrás y desear que la tierra se lo tragara. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Creyó que sólo sus hermanos recordaban aquellos desfiguros.

—Recuerda que era un niño—dijo con malestar, temiendo sonrojarse. Era un hombre muy desvergonzado, pero incluso él tenía secretos vergonzosos bajo aquella mirada maliciosa, y como casi todo el mundo, tenía una infancia considerada tierna, pero tan vergonzosa para él como lo era una borrachera donde todo el mundo recuerda lo que hiciste menos tú.

Maldita la hora en la que se les ocurrió dirigirse la palabra, pensaban ambos algunos meses después.

* * *

Sí, debía admitir que había estado un poco obsesionado con la Kikyou niña, y para variar, aunque tampoco le sorprendía, ahora se encontraba obsesionado con la misma Kikyou, sólo que con algunos años más encima y aquella obsesión ahora era un poco más intensa y menos inocente que la de aquel entonces.

De acuerdo, su obsesión hacia ella era tan perturbadora que incluso a él lo enfermaba un poco y en el fondo aun se negaba a aceptarlo por completo, porque lo sentía como una especie de debilidad, como si le diera demasiada importancia, sobre todo después de aquel _pequeño_ incidente con Inuyasha, que desde entonces había tenido completamente minada la relación que había entre Kikyou y él (si es que existía alguna, porque ni siquiera eran amigos).

Era un hombre que se movía por obsesiones. Se había obsesionado con destacar en derecho, y sin tener que invertir demasiados años después de su titulación, ahora era uno de los más solicitados abogados de la ciudad a pesar de su juventud y su éxito se estaba disparando hasta los cielos (ayudado con alguna que otra trampa, eso sí). Estaba obsesionado con tener todo y a todas las personas que lo rodeaban bajo su control y así lo hacía, a pesar de que hubiese personas que le hicieran pelea todo el tiempo, como lo hacía su hermana Kagura, porque ni siquiera sus hermanos se salvaban de su intolerable personalidad y sus tretas.

Esta nueva atracción hacia Kikyou no era simple curiosidad, sino un irrefrenable deseo de tener bajo control algo que en cierta medida fue importante para él años atrás, el recuerdo de Kikyou y ahora, la imagen real y viva de la misma. El hecho de que Kikyo no se sintiera en lo mínimo perturbada ante él y su presencia siempre lo dejaba mosqueado, sin contar que formaba parte de un pasado que le desagradaba y al cual a veces parecía aferrarse, como se aferraba a Kikyou a una relativa distancia, a pesar de que en el fondo Naraku sentía una extraña sensación, como si el recuerdo de Kikyou no fuera más que una ilusión del pasado.

Y no era para extrañarse que Kikyou ni se inmutara, aquello era su mejor defensa. Hasta parecía que lo disfrutaba, porque Naraku realmente era de armas tomar. Desde hace meses la seguía. A estas alturas ya conocía la rutina de Kikyou. Sabía que dividía hábilmente y con toda la organización del mundo su vida como estudiante de medicina (que era excelente alumna) y su vida como sacerdotisa en el templo de su prima Kagome, con quien vivía desde que se había mudado a Tokio para estudiar la universidad, a pesar de tener un par de problemas con ella gracias a Inuyasha (a quien Naraku tenía odiado, y tenía sus razones para hacerlo). Sabía que Kikyou estaba buscando algún lugar donde vivir sola y poder alejarse de su prima y si era posible, también de Inuyasha, aunque por otro lado estaba muy a gusto prestando sus servicios e invirtiendo su tiempo libre para dedicarse a atender el templo de los Higurashi, cosa que tenía encantado al abuelo de Kagome.

Naraku sabía a qué hora salía de la escuela y a qué hora entraba. Quiénes eran sus compañeros de clase, sus maestros, qué calificaciones sacaba (las cuales eran envidiables) y qué y cuántas clases tomaba, en qué salón y qué libros estudiaba. También conocía a sus amistades, las cuales eran pocas, sino es que casi nulas, y también sabía cuántos pelafustanes andaban tras ella (cosa que, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, le molestaba sobremanera). También conocía al dedillo los lugares que Kikyou frecuentaba, simples cafés tranquilos donde podía estudiar dándose un respiro del pesado y exigente ambiente de la facultad. ¡Incluso sabía qué café le gustaba!

Había invertido gran parte de los últimos meses vigilándola y estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. A veces pasaba tardes enteras rondando la casa de los Higurashi y en más de una ocasión fue al templo para ver si se la encontraba de _casualidad,_ tanto, que Naraku sospechaba que la familia de Kagome estaba pensando en ponerle encima una orden de restricción, aunque Kikyou no parecía interesada en apoyar la idea. Simplemente la presencia y el acoso de Naraku la tenían sin cuidado y eso era algo que él apenas podía soportar. Era un abogado joven y considerado casi un genio entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Todos preferían no meterse con él porque sabían bien que era de armas tomar, y Naraku adoraba el respeto y el miedo que se respiraba en el aire cuando alguien lo veía pasar. El hecho de que una muchachita cualquiera no sintiera ni pizca de nada frente a él simplemente era humillante y por otro lado, terriblemente atrayente para él, como si se empeñara en hacerse notar ante ella, en provocarle algo, una reacción, lo que fuera, pero ni siquiera él sabía exactamente qué clase de reacción quería provocarle, aunque la sospechaba y por sospecha significaba que, en el fondo y para acabar pronto, Naraku creía estar un poco enamorado de ella, e incluso eso lo dejaba bastante confundido y un poco molesto consigo mismo.

Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría lo notaba, y según él era discreto…

Pero tal parece que ese día había tenido un golpe de suerte, si así se le podía llamar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naraku se había tomado la tarde libre de acosar a Kikyou para dedicarse a estudiar un complicado libro de derecho que necesitaba entender urgentemente, ya que al día siguiente tenía examen. Estudiar en su casa con el trío de escandalosos de Kagura, Byakuya y el pequeño demonio de Hakudoushi era misión imposible (sólo Kanna se salvaba, e incluso a veces la misma niña le preparaba el café, a pesar de que prefería obligar a Kagura hacerlo, sólo para hacerla rabiar), sin contar que nunca faltaban las peleas por el control de la televisión entre Hakudoushi y Kagura o las extravagancias de su hermano Byakuya, y como todos eran unos vagos, cuando se trataba de estudiar enserio Naraku prefería irse a la biblioteca de la universidad. El silencio del lugar lo ayudaban a concentrarse, pero esta vez concentración era lo menos que tendría y sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que su intención no era encontrarse con Kikyou, justamente, se la tenía que encontrar.

Debía ser la trampa de un destino caprichoso, pensó mientras miraba atento por encima de la lectura de su libro, y de pronto le nació una súbita atracción de tentar a la suerte. Qué cosa. Kikyou pasó delante de él sin siquiera mirarlo (no sabía si lo había visto o no) y Naraku la vio perderse entre los pasillos de las secciones de libros de medicina. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y sin poder reprimir una sonrisita se dirigió al lugar donde había visto a Kikyou perderse, casi frotándose las manos.

A este paso reprobaría el maldito examen, y lo peor de todo es que no le molestaba.

Tuvo que recorrer unos tres pasillos antes para poder encontrarse con Kikyou. A esas horas de la tarde, poco antes de que anocheciera, aun se encontraban algunos alumnos buscando con urgencia libros y estudiando para los exámenes que se aproximaban, pero era pocas las personas que se encontraban en la sección de medicina, sobretodo donde Kikyou había ido a parar. Los pasillos estaban un poco lejos del resto de las secciones de la biblioteca y el lugar resultaba ligeramente sobrecogedor cuando estaba por terminar el día.

A pesar de la cercanía y la privilegiada privacidad del momento, Naraku no fue de inmediato a su encuentro con kikyou. Por alguna razón no se atrevía. Entre los libros, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pudo ver la silueta de la chica. Naraku dobló su camino al pasillo que se encontraba justo atrás de ella y se encogió un poco, asomando los ojos por encima de los libros y procurando no hacer el más mínimo sonido. ¡Estaba peor que una vieja cotilla! Era ridículo lo que hacía; Naraku se sintió asquerosamente patético como no se había sentido en toda su maldita vida…

¿Qué mierda hacía escondido detrás de unos libros y asomando los ojos? Quiso darse de topes contra la pared cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo tonto que se veía (afortunadamente no había nadie más cerca) mientras disimulaba por si las moscas tomando un libro al azar (que además no entendía un pimiento de aquel lenguaje medico) y con ese pensamiento en mente y recobrando la compostura, dejó el libro en su lugar y fue a paso seguro al pasillo donde se encontraba la joven.

Cuando vio a Kikyou entre los estantes su corazón dio una especie de vuelco ansioso que lo hizo estremecerse y aunque una parte de su cabeza le decía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, no se dejó intimidar. El pasillo estaba solitario y era perfecto, ¿para qué? Eso Naraku lo quería averiguar pronto.

Por otro lado, Kikyou parecía no haber notado mucho la presencia de Naraku, aunque quizá sólo estaba ignorándolo. Su concentración se centraba en el libro que estaba buscando. A pesar de ser una biblioteca grande, el libro en el cual estaba interesada era mucho más avanzado y no había muchos disponibles, así que tendría suerte si lo encontraba. No podía perder el tiempo haciéndole caso a Naraku. Sólo había visto que alguien se acercaba pero no se molestó en mirar, sólo pudo reconocerlo por su alborotado cabello que asomaba detrás de sus hombros.

Naraku no se detuvo hasta que se paró a un lado de Kikyou. Esta vez la encontraba muy diferente. Siempre que la veía (la mayoría de las veces, a propósito) estaba vestida con su uniforme de medicina o las característica vestimenta de las sacerdotisas. Pocas veces la había visto con ropa normal y a pesar de que la joven prefería optar por una vestimenta casual y un poco conservadora, el suéter de mangas largas, inmaculadamente blanco y la falda negra, a pesar de llegarle hasta las rodillas, la hacían ver tan fresca y altiva como siempre, en plena estación de otoño.

Qué va, a pesar de la sencillez, cualquiera habría aceptado que lucía preciosa, pero Naraku no era cualquiera.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó lo suficiente a Kikyou hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Para esas alturas su sonrisa maliciosa ya era imposible de reprimir y Naraku disfrutaba con ello. Puso una mano sobre el estante, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Kikyou ni siquiera lo miró de reojo, sus ojos centrados en los títulos impresos en los lomos de los libros. La joven esperaba que ignorándolo, Naraku se fastidiaría y la dejaría en paz, pero estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

¿Era una maldita broma? Se preguntó Naraku un poco mosqueado, ligeramente molestó con la imperiosa indiferencia de la chica. No tenía ganas de regresar a estudiar y tomar notas del tedioso libro que debía estudiar, y es que cualquier cosa resultaba tediosa y aburrida al lado de la presencia de Kikyou. Debía ser más drástico, pensó mientras se tomaba el titánico lujo de extender una de sus manos y tomar con suavidad un mechón de cabello de la chica y juguetear un poco con él.

Nunca había llegado a estar tan cerca de ella, y su cabello se sentía tan suave y ligero como se veía. Kikyou nunca lo decepcionaba. Con el movimiento, una ligera fragancia a jazmín se desprendió de la larga cabellera de la joven.

Ni así le hizo caso. Kikyou realmente lo estaba provocando, y Naraku respondería a lo que para esas alturas ya había tomado como un desafío.

—Así que estudiando arduamente, mi querida Kikyou— susurró. Aun así ella ni lo miró —¿Qué tal si te ayudo a estudiar algún libro de anatomía humana?— bromeó con una arrogancia hasta palpable, ampliando su sonrisa y ensortijando el mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos para el gusto de Kikyou, quien toleraba un poco a Naraku, pero no hasta ese grado de impertinencia.

—Largo de aquí, psicópata— espetó ella sin dignarse a mirarlo, pero Naraku no necesitaba más. Por lo menos había creado una reacción en ella y el insulto poco le molestó, de hecho lo prefería.

—¿Psicópata? No sé de qué hablas— exclamó él fingiéndose ofendido.

—Esta no es la primera vez. ¿Crees que no he notado que me sigues? Sé muy bien que pasas los días rondando la facultad de medicina y mis clases, paseándote una y otra vez por la casa de los Higurashi y el templo. Creo que eso te cataloga como un demente acosador— contestó ella mirándolo finalmente. Naraku no había dejado de juguetear con su cabello ni había reprimido su sonrisa a pesar de la acusación.

—Creo que me descubriste— contestó él —Pero no te creas tan importante. Juro que no esperaba toparme hoy contigo—

—Lo sé— contestó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, aun así incluso más burlona que la de Naraku —Aun así, no sé qué haces en esta sección. No tiene nada que ver con tú carrera. ¿Qué necesidad tenías de venir hasta acá?—

—Bueno, tenía muchos deseos de verte. ¿No puede un buen amigo saludar a una amiga?— se excusó con una falsedad que ni siquiera se interesó en disfrazar.

—¿Amigos? Creo que estás un poco fuera de la realidad—

—Kikyou, lastimas mis sentimientos— contestó él apenas capaz de reprimir una carcajada —Si nuestra amistad viene desde que éramos niños— ante esto la muchacha rió por lo bajo. Debía admitir que apenas lograba tolerar a Naraku, pero sin duda alguna la situación le divertía. Ver a un Naraku desesperado intentando engañarse a si mismo y al mundo bajo una máscara burlona de arrogancia y superioridad era tan divertido como presenciar una sátira. Lo que no le gustaba era que quisiera verle la cara de tonta.

—¿Amistad? Creo que confundes lo que es eso, y alguien como tú dudo mucho que entienda sobre cosas como esas— contestó la joven, haciendo que la sonrisa socarrona de Naraku desapareciera de golpe, al tiempo que soltaba, sin pensarlo, su cabello.

La reacción de Naraku divirtió sobremanera a Kikyou. A pesar de su aspecto altivo, casi intimidante, se veía acorralado ante sus palabras, como si temiese algo o se sintiera avergonzado. Si Naraku podía jugar sucio, ella sabía jugar mucho mejor, sobretodo cuando sabía que prácticamente lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, por mucho que él intentase negarlo y aunque sus acciones lo contradijeran. Cualquiera pensaría que sólo estaba fanfarroneando intentando asustarla o molestarla, pero Kikyou conocía desde hace años a Naraku y lo conocía bastante bien.

Ante su rostro, casi de espanto, Kikyou sólo pudo reír, sin importarle mucho que estuviera en plena biblioteca.

—¿Qué te causa risa?— espetó ofendido, sintiéndose incómodamente expuesto. Algo le decía que no había sido buena idea ir a confrontar a kikyou. Una cosa era espiarla y otra muy distinta romper aquella barrera de distancia.

—Naraku, acéptalo. No puedes evitar sentir esa atracción por mí. Siempre… estuviste un poco enamorado de mi— la contundente frase, acompañada de ese tonito socarrón y casi doloroso que le imprimía la joven, sólo provocó que Naraku se echara un poco hacía atrás, ligeramente impactado. De pronto se sintió vulnerable o como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido, y no importaba de quién se tratase, no le gustaba.

—Eres cruel— contestó él recuperando apenas la compostura.

—No tanto como tú— le respondió ella. Para ese entonces Kikyou ya se había olvidado por completo del libro y se encontraba frente a frente a Naraku, encarándolo con toda su brutal indiferencia. Naraku no sabía si eso lo hacía sentir dolido, frustrado, espantado u ofendido. Quizá todo al mismo tiempo.

Casi le dieron ganas de matarla ahí mismo. Odiaba que alguien más tuviera la razón, que pudiesen contradecirlo, que pudiesen descubrirlo… y encima Kikyou.

—Puede que tengas razón, Kikyou— susurró él bajando un poco la cabeza, acercándola a la de ella —Creo que estoy un poco… ligeramente enamorado de ti— confesó, esbozando una media sonrisa a pesar de que por dentro se estaba maldiciendo así mismo en todos los idiomas y con todas las palabrotas que conocía, que no eran pocas. Más le hubiese valido cortarse la lengua o arrancarse el corazón.

¿Cómo mierda se había atrevido a decirle eso?

La declaración, aunque Kikyou ya sospechaba de ella, aun así la tomó por sorpresa, sobretodo viniendo de la boca de Naraku. La joven arqueó las cejas, sin pizca de ternura, simpatía o amor en sus ojos. Su mirada era tan feroz como siempre había sido cuando se trataba de Naraku, aunque debía admitir que no le resultaba desagradable tener a un hombre como él prácticamente a sus pies, incluso después de haber provocado su rompimiento con Inuyasha. Lo odiaba por eso, porque a pesar de ser muy joven, realmente se había sentido enamorada de aquel tosco muchacho que ahora parecía un tanto más interesado en su prima Kagome, y sin embargo hacerle saber a Naraku que no era correspondido a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de sus métodos poco ortodoxos resultaba ser una densa pero dulce venganza.

Naraku la había separado de Inuyasha, ella había sentido el martirio de la perdida, y ahora Naraku tendría que soportar el dolor de ya ni siquiera haber perdido, porque simplemente nunca había tenido nada. Quizás eso era aun más inhumano.

—Hasta que tuviste el coraje de decírmelo— susurró ella —Comenzaba a pensar que eras más cobarde de lo que parecías—

—Demonios, Kikyou, eres insoportable— espetó él torciendo la boca y desviando la mirada.

—Espiarme todos los días, acosarme, seguirme… si quieres un consejo, no es una manera muy ortodoxa de ganarte el afecto de una chica—

—¿Ortodoxo? ¿Y eso con qué se come?— bromeó. Debía admitir que dentro de todo era un hombre que solía hacer las cosas de un modo bástate extravagante sino es que, a veces, radical.

—Debes de estar muy desesperado, porque tampoco cuenta el meterte en mi habitación e irrumpir como un ladrón en una casa ajena. Pude haberte denunciado a la policía, o peor aún, decirle a Inuyasha— el rostro de Naraku se deformó ante la contundente acusación, sobretodo al escuchar el odioso nombre de Inuyasha. ¿Realmente se había dado cuenta de cuando entró a la casa de los Higurashi dos semanas atrás? Vaya, debía admitir que Kikyou tenía un sexto sentido impresionante.

—No sé de qué hablas— se defendió él.

—Sé muy bien que hace un par de semanas, mientras no había nadie, entraste a la casa de los Higurashi. No le dije nada a la familia de Kagome para no alarmarlos y para no meterte en problemas, agradece eso, pero sé muy bien que te llevaste un par de trozos de mi perla— cuando se dio cuenta de que Naraku había estado en la casa de su prima no se alarmó en lo más mínimo. Cualquier otro hubiese pegado el grito en el cielo y llamado a la policía, pero Kikyou conocía bien a Naraku y sabía que sus intención no era convertirse en un ladrón de poca monta. No le molestaba el hecho de que Naraku se llevase quizá una prenda de ropa interior o algo así, pero sabía que ese tampoco era el estilo de Naraku. En lugar de eso, había preferido llevarse algo más intimo, aquella reliquia familiar. La llamaban la Perla de Shikon, que en realidad no era más que un cuarzo rosa, que según las leyendas daba poderes extraordinarios en épocas antiguas, cuando supuestamente los demonios caminaban por la tierra. Llevaba con ella años, pero pocos meses atrás, en un descuido, su prima Kagome la había roto en varios pedazos que, de todas formas, ella guardó celosamente.

Naraku estuvo a punto de responder, pero escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Vio a una mujer pasar muy cerca de ahí y echó un rápido vistazo, guardando silencio y esperando ansiosamente que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para proseguir con la charla, que cada vez se volvía más incómoda, por lo menos para él. Kikyou le estaba ganando terreno.

—¿La supuesta Perla de Shikon? ¿Ese cuarzo hecho añicos? Si te mata la curiosidad, llevo los trozos en mi cartera— Kikyou no dijo nada. La Perla de Shikon era un objeto muy preciado para ella, y honestamente esperaba que Naraku se los devolviera, pero no en ese momento. Dejaría que los disfrutara, porque el pobre casi le daba lástima. Naraku se percató de ello y si no fuese porque era una mujer y era Kikyou, la habría golpeado en ese instante. Prefirió actuar y sacarla de juego.

—¿O hubieses preferido que me llevara alguna cosa más intima? No es muy mi estilo, ¿sabes?—

—Por todos los cielos, eres un degenerado— espetó ella, a lo cual Naraku sólo pudo soltar una sonora carcajada, seguida de un par de reclamos exigiendo que guardase silencio quien quiera que fuese el que estaba provocando aquel escándalo.

—Por Dios, Naraku, ten un poco más de compostura— lo regañó a su vez Kikyou. No le gustaba romper las reglas y el hecho de que Naraku fuese tan rebelde y lo relacionasen con ella no le gustaba nada.

—Es difícil mantener la compostura al lado de alguien como tú— murmuró con cierta malicia él, tomándose la libertad de acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Ante la acción Kikyou frunció el ceño, ahora alerta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Naraku? Se preguntó la joven fijando sus ojos en los del él, los cuales parecían hacer extraños destellos. Era como si estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza. Si lo que quería era ponerla nerviosa, lo estaba logrando, pero no por nada Kikyou era conocida por su temple de acero, así que mantuvo la compostura como si fuese cualquier cosa, pero Naraku no se dejó engañar. No era tonto, y ya había soportado bastante las burlas de la chica. Sabía que después de confesarle, más o menos, la verdad, se volvería más insolente con él. Por lo menos no la dejaría completamente libre. Él también podía ser muy insolente.

Una mezcolanza de tensión, incomodidad y mariposas en el pecho de Kikyou la obligaron a respirar con más dificultad mientras buscaba alguna forma de irse de ahí. ¡Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Naraku! pensaba mientras miraba con rapidez hacia los lados.

—¿Acaso algo te tiene nerviosa, Kikyou?— susurró él acorralando de golpe a la chica contra el estante. La escapatoria lateral quedó bloqueada cuando Naraku puso ambas manos a cada lado. Si Kikyou se quería ir, tendría que pasar por abajo, pero no iba a hacerlo. Lo único que el muy desgraciado estaba haciendo era fanfarronear y ella no iba a darle el gusto de mostrarse acorralada, y Naraku adoraba precisamente ese temple.

Y es que Naraku era absolutamente intolerable.

La tensión en el aire se volvió más tensa, tanto que el aire entre ambos se volvió pesado y tan denso que, aunque intentasen disimularlo, a ambos les costaba respirar. Kikyou no apartó su vista de la de Naraku, aun enigmática y casi descolocada. Para muchos Naraku era una persona de cuidado, porque nunca se sabía qué podía esperarse de él, era impredecible y podía salir con lo menos esperado y usualmente todo era a su conveniencia y beneficio, aunque se llevase a los demás entre las patas, pero para Kikyou conocer las intenciones de Naraku era algo tan fácil como si fuese un libro abierto, aunque él hiciera grandes esfuerzos por disimularlo, muy a su manera. Esta vez, Kikyou no sabía qué pretendía hacer Naraku, pero lo imaginaba.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Naraku? ¿Por qué me buscas tanto?— dijo, encarándolo a pesar de su estado relativamente vulnerable —¿Acaso lo que buscas es tener sexo conmigo?— lo confrontó. Nunca había sido una chica que hablase con pelos en la lengua. Naraku arqueó ambas cejas con un gesto sincero de sorpresa.

—Vaya, Kikyou, pues no, no en realidad, no sé por qué piensas semejante cosa de mí. ¿O es que acaso la que busca eso eres tú?— amplió su sonrisa. Kikyou podía tolerar los acosos de Naraku, incluso a veces le divertía contemplar su desesperación, pero sentía que esta vez se estaba sobrepasando.

—Eres un imbé…— se quedó a la mitad, no por miedo a insultarlo como muchos temían hacerlo, sino porque Naraku pasó de tener una de sus manos acorralándola a llevarla con rapidez a su nuca. Una vez ahí, Naraku estrujó su mano contra la nuca de la joven y apretó un poco, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos. Kikyou no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar para cuando le aprisionó la cabeza con fuerza y él rostro de él se acercó al de ella hasta besarla.

Los primeros segundos resultaron tan chocantes que Kikyou se quedó un poco paralizada y con los ojos bien abiertos. Naraku exigió los labios de Kikyou sin contemplación alguna, y sin permiso de nadie la besaba con semejante ímpetu, como si ella le correspondiera o lo hubiese invitado a ello.

Realmente era un descarado, y estaba haciendo gala de ello.

Gemidos ahogados se quedaban encerrados en la masacrada, por así decirlo, boca de Kikyou, apenas audible para quien se encontraba muy cerca. Mientras la joven trataba de quitarse de encima a Naraku, con el pesado estante de libros detrás de ella y el firme cuerpo de él pegado al suyo y sus manos aprisionando su cabeza, Kikyou no podía hacer mucho para defenderse. No tenía nada a la mano con lo cual golpearlo, y sus dedos comenzaron a tratar de tomar un libro para golpearlo en la cabeza, porque le era imposible gritar. Intentó morderlo, pero cada que lo intentaba el acelerado ritmo de los labios de Naraku posesionándose de los suyos la paralizaba y desviaba sus labios de su camino.

Muy a su pesar, la desagradable sensación húmeda del beso forzado le estaba causando cosquillas en el cuerpo y un ligero estremecimiento en las rodillas, al igual que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se elevaban hasta el cielo y la adrenalina le nublaba la mente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naraku, tomándose eso como una invitación a pesar de saber que, si pudiera, Kikyou era capaz de arrancarle los ojos ahí mismo. Por su parte, debía admitir que se sentía completamente idiota haciendo eso. Parecía uno de esos chicos desesperados por captar la atención de una chica, aunque sus maneras no eran en lo absoluto comunes, de hecho, eran bastante inadecuadas y poco útiles. Había tenido ganas de besar a Kikyou, casi de ponerla en su lugar o como si se tratase de una especie de guerra, ganar terreno, y así lo hizo. Tener a Kikyou a su merced le provocaba un placer inmenso que rayaba en lo enfermizo, y eso le encantaba. La adrenalina se le iba a la cabeza hasta casi sentir que estaba por perderla, aunque por fuera trata de convencerse así mismo de lo contrario y aquel choque de sentimientos, casi como si tuviese dos partes o dos mentes que pensaban completamente distinto y que a la vez eran similares, no hacían más que avivar su incomoda y penosa atracción por Kikyou.

A pesar de estar casi por completo presa de Naraku y aunque el ángulo donde estaba le hacía casi imposible hacerlo, la joven pudo sacar a duras penas una enciclopedia de su estante y con todo lo que podía, la agarró con fuerza. Casualmente se trataba del libro que Kikyou había estado buscando.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?— gritó una mujer no muy lejos de ahí. Una de las bibliotecarias había visto desde hacía rato una actitud bastante sospechosa por parte del hombre de cabello largo, y había visto como había seguido a la chica con cierta ansia. Prefirió no montar un escándalo a pesar de sospechar las intenciones de él, pero se mantuvo al margen, eso sí, echando un ojo de vez en cuando. Había procurado vigilar un poco la sección donde se encontraban y cuando volvió a mirar después de un rato, pudo ver entre los estantes atiborrados de libros al chico casi encima de ella y entonces ya no pudo quedarse callada. Había pasado justo lo que creía.

Cuando Naraku escuchó la reprimenda, sobresaltado, estuvo a punto de separarse de Kikyou, pero no necesitó más porque en ese mismo instante la joven tuvo bien sujeto el libro y tomándolo con firmeza, lo estrelló directamente en la cabeza de Naraku, quien quedó completamente fuera de juego, obligándolo a separarse de ella y soltarla para llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Demonios, Kikyou! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?— reclamó Naraku con gesto adolorido.

—¡Y todavía lo preguntas, cínico!— espetó ella limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y un profundo gesto de asco, sintiéndose aliviada de finalmente tener aire propio con que respirar y no compartir el de Naraku.

—Ustedes dos, salgan de aquí de inmediato— exclamó con severidad la bibliotecaria caminando hacia ellos con paso seguro y hecha una furia. Sabía quiénes eran ambos. A él tenía años viéndolo por la biblioteca, desde que estudiaba derecho y si conocía a Naraku y los rumores eran ciertos, más contando su apariencia, no le sorprendía su actitud insolente e irrespetuosa. A Kikyou la conocía de hace no mucho tiempo, pero la había visto millones de veces estudiar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en la biblioteca, y siempre había tenido una imagen de seriedad y rectitud por parte de la chica. Su actitud sí que la sorprendía, aunque sospechaba que la culpa había sido de Naraku. Aun así, no podía dar privilegios.

—Esto es una biblioteca, no un hotel, así que los dos hagan el favor de irse— ordenó la mujer mirando con dureza a ambos. Kikyou quiso reclamar que la culpa había sido de Naraku, pero al final no dijo nada. Se sentía un poco avergonzada y seguro que los demás estudiantes que se encontraban en la biblioteca y habían escuchado el escándalo ya estaban haciéndose conjeturas… Naraku y ella serían la comidilla de sus respectivas facultades, y una de las cosas que más odiaba Kikyou era ser protagonista de chismes, encima si estos estaban asociados con alguien como Naraku.

Él aun se agarraba la cabeza con gesto de dolor mientras Kikyou, terriblemente indignada, decidió irse por las buenas, no sin antes empujar con brusquedad a Naraku para que la dejase pasar.

Kikyou atravesó las salas de la biblioteca, dejando rastro de un ligero aturdimiento, ante la mirada curiosa del resto de los estudiantes, seguida de Naraku, quien iba algunos metros atrás. Ninguno de los dos les prestó atención pero sabían que al día siguiente estarían en boca de todos.

La joven se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y marcharse lo más rápido posible de ahí, al tiempo que Naraku hacía lo mismo aunque con más prisa, como si no quisiera perder de vista a Kikyou, mientras ella salía rápidamente del lugar. Naraku no se quedó atrás y la alcanzó mientras está estaba por terminar de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Se puede saber a qué vino semejante golpe?— exclamó Naraku algunos metros atrás, tratando de alcanzar a Kikyou. Al pie de la escalera ella se volteó tan rápidamente que el casi se va de espaldas.

—Escúchame bien, Naraku, jamás se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso— reclamó. Él frunció el ceño. A decir verdad, tampoco se sentía a gusto ni satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

—No hagas tanto drama, Kikyou. Sólo fue un beso, ¿o qué, era tu primer beso?— Kikyou ya estaba bastante furiosa y no le iba a permitir una sola grosería más a Naraku, y si aquello se trataba de una infantil y estúpida guerra de burlas y cinismos, ella también podía jugar y muy bien, sin contar, que a diferencia de Naraku, ella si conocía las debilidades de su contrincante.

—Pues fíjate que no. Ya antes había besado a Inuyasha— la afirmación golpeó a Naraku como un puñetazo en plena cara que lo dejó fuera de juego, tomándolo en plena curva. Habría jurado que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Quiso pensar en algo que decir, pero su mente se vio nublada por una desagradable sensación de celos y malestar y lo último que vio fue a Kikyou sonreírle como una autentica arpía y darse la vuelta con su misma indiferente altivez. Naraku estaba idiota si creía que iba a alterarla más de la cuenta.

Lo único que deseó Naraku en ese instante fue tirarse de un maldito risco… o mejor tirar del risco a Kikyou

* * *

No regresó a su casa hasta que ya había anochecido. No pensaba volver con semejante semblante. Sería la burla de sus hermanos, así que estuvo una hora, durante la última luz del día, vagando distraídamente por las cercanías de la biblioteca hasta que se decidió a volver. Había estado pensando en mucho y en nada. El incidente con Kikyou, deliberadamente provocado por él y con toda la intención, fue un tanto inesperado, por lo menos el final, y las cosas no resultaron como él las había imaginado.

Francamente, cuando fue a seguirla su intención no era la de aventarse sobre ella. Tampoco consideraba haberlo hecho, sólo que las mujeres parecían muy delicaditas con respecto a esas cosas, incluyendo a la fría Kikyou, pensaba Naraku. Su intención solamente era fastidiarla un poco. No tenía posibilidades con Kikyou y tampoco deseaba tenerlas. Él no era un hombre asiduo a relacionarse seriamente con otras personas, no por timidez, sino porque simplemente no le importaba hacerlo, mucho menos si no iba a sacarles nada a cambio. Sin embargo, su atracción por Kikyou seguía tan presente como siempre y no había notado que menguara después de haberla besado. De hecho, creía que se había intensificado, y no sabía aun si eso le gustaba o no. Lo más grave es que por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba, acorde a su personalidad, el por qué tanto interés por Kikyou. La chica no tenía nada que ofrecerle, no podía sacarle nada ni conseguir beneficio alguno de ella; no, la cosa era contraría. No se trataba de lo que podía quitarle, sino de lo que ella le daba a él, sin quererlo siquiera.

Kikyou era de las pocas mujeres que habían logrado captar su atención de forma tan intensa. De hecho, era la única que lo había logrado, y se odiaba por ello, pero la odiaba a ella aun más por provocar esas cosas en él. Por un lado le parecía una joven de lo más interesante, incluso digna, única, pero a pesar de que características como esas podían ser bien apreciadas como algunas de las mejores virtudes, él lo detestaba, porque lo obligaban a pensar en ella mucho más de lo que se atrevía a aceptar.

Estaba decidido. Odiaba su vida, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba Tokio y al mundo entero, odiaba a Inuyasha y a sus fastidiosos hermanos y por sobre todas las cosas odiaba a Kikyou, y maldijo el momento en el cual reapareció en su vida.

¡Qué ironías de la vida! Si bien Kikyou ocupaba un raro espacio en su mente a pesar de los años trascurridos, hasta ahora había vivido con una considerable comodidad mental, tan cómodo y seguro estaba que podía darse el lujo de irrumpir en la comodidad mental de las personas que lo rodeaban hasta sacarles lo que necesitaba, usarlos a su antojo o simplemente amargarles la existencia (porque no por nada era abogado). ¿Era así como funcionaba el Karma? ¿Haciéndolo probar, de una u otra forma, una cucharada de su propia medicina?

Y como toda medicina, usualmente vienen a curar un problema para crear otros cinco, o por lo menos dejar un mal sabor de boca, aunque Naraku aun no entendía qué era lo que podía "curar" Kikyou. Tenía que estar estudiando medicina, la muy maldita. No había cosa que odiara más que las irónicas analogías que presentaba la vida, peor aun cuando él era el protagonista.

Apenas había anochecido cuando Naraku llegó a su casa. Desde la calle podían verse las luces iluminando el interior de esta y para su mala suerte, fue indicio de que sus hermanos seguían bien despiertos.

En la entrada de la casa Naraku suspiró pesadamente y sin poder quitarse a Kikyou de la cabeza. Aunque su rostro, ante el ojo inexperto era tan impasible e intimidante como siempre, sus hermanos tenían toda una vida de conocerlo y en un santiamén sabrían que tenía algo, un destello de enojo y frustración, y como siempre se armaría la bronca. Lo único que quería era tomar un baño y tirarse al carajo en su cama. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que lo recibió fue un control remoto volando por los aires, a través del pasillo de entrada desde la sala, donde se encontraba la televisión. Naraku, acostumbrado a semejantes barbaries por parte de sus hermanos menores, sabía esquivar controles, zapatos, cuchillos, almohadas, platos (y de vez en cuando hasta a Hakudoushi) y toda clase de cosas como un autentico profesional, pero esta vez, distraído como estaba, casi le da de lleno en la cara.

—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa, bola de animales?— vociferó como si fuese un megáfono. Los gritos y los insultos pararon en seco; como era usual, Kagura y Hakudoushi se peleaban el control de la televisión, intentando cada uno tomar a la mala y de manera muy poco diplomática su derecho sobre qué programa ver. Kanna estaba como siempre indiferente e imperturbable ante el griterío de sus hermanos, haciendo la tarea en uno de los sillones, como si nada pasara.

Byakuya, Kagura y Hakudoushi voltearon a ver a su hermano mayor, los últimos dos con gesto de fastidio al ver interrumpida una de sus muchas peleas, mientras el risueño de Byakuya intentaba aguantarse la risa o soltar una broma.

Naraku lucía fatal.

—¡Uy, qué carita traes, Naraku!— se burló Hakudoushi con sonrisa de zorro astuto, mientras el aludido entraba a la sala.

—Déjenlo, probablemente se encontró con su queridísima Kikyou y lo mandó a volar— hostigó Kagura con una sonrisa de burla que no se molestaba en reprimir, al tiempo que Naraku se paraba en medio de la sala y sin decir agua va, le dio un fuerte zape a su hermana, mientras Hakudoushi se doblaba de la risa hundiéndose entre los cojines del sofá.

—¡Demonios, Naraku!— exclamó ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza —El hecho de que Kikyou te ignore no significa que tengas que desquitarte conmigo—

—¿Así como Sesshoumaru y tú?— respondió ágilmente mientras subía las escaleras para meterse a su habitación, dejando a Kagura más tiesa que un palo y con la boca abierta. Las risotadas de Hakudoushi aumentaron y Buakuya se acomodó en el descansabrazos del sofá, listo para soltar la broma que había estado esperando.

—¡Uy, te dieron jaque mate, hermanita!— comentó Byakuya con toda la simpleza del mundo. Kagura le dirigió una mirada fulminante y como única advertencia un "_cállate, tarado_", y sin pensárselo dos veces lo golpeó en pleno rostro con un cojín, cosa que hizo que Byakuya cayera al suelo y sobre su trasero, tirando en su caída la mesita donde descansaban los útiles de Kanna y rompiendo la lámpara entre tanto. Naraku sólo gritó desde las escaleras qué se les había ocurrido romper esta vez y que el culpable lo pagaría. Hakudoushi de inmediato le echó la culpa a Kagura, cosa que provocó que esta lo persiguiera como una posesa por toda la casa y con un zapato en mano, lista para molerlo a golpes.

Hasta el segundo piso se escuchaban los insultos de Kagura (quien tendría que limpiar el desastre) las descaradas carcajadas del escurridizo de Hakudoushi y los gemidos de dolor de Byakuya, mientras Naraku se masajeaba las sienes tratando de reprimir sus ganas de matarlos a todos en ese instante. Ni siquiera se molestó en bañarse. Fue a su habitación sin siquiera prender la luz. Aventó sus cosas por ahí y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin cambiarse de ropa ni quitarse los zapatos, no sin antes sacar la cartera de su pantalón y abrir la bolsita donde había guardado el par de fragmentos de la dichosa Perla de Kikyou. Dejó los trozos en el buró junto a su cama, con ganas de tirarlos por la ventana, pero no se atrevió, hasta que se quedó dormido viéndolos.

Desgraciadamente y para su mala suerte (aunque él mismo la había decidido tentar, así que lo tenía bien merecido) Naraku al día siguiente tuvo que presentar el dichoso examen y como lo ocurrido en la biblioteca con Kikyou lo alteró más de lo que creía, a la hora del examen no pudo recordar ni papa de lo que había leído.

De ahora en más preferiría correr al carajo a sus hermanos cada que tuviera que estudiar y así evitar la biblioteca y consecuentemente a Kikyou, y por supuesto, a la mera hora no lo hizo.

* * *

Ya era tarde y él seguía ahí metido, pero no estaba estudiando; en realidad estaba repasando un caso que recién se le había presentado. Tres semanas después había vuelto a la biblioteca, bajo la inquisidora mirada de la mujer que lo había reprendido poco tiempo atrás. Naraku no le prestó atención. A pesar de saberse vigilado, necesitaba tranquilidad para que no se le fuera ningún detalle. Hace tiempo que no dedicaba su tiempo a espiar a Kikyou; tenía trabajo y esa mujer no iba a ser la causante de un error suyo, o eso hubiese querido.

Usualmente no le prestaba demasiada atención al movimiento o a los sonidos a su alrededor, pero esta vez tuvo la mala fortuna de levantar la cabeza de la computadora cuando escuchó a alguien sentarse en la misma mesa que él, a unas cuantas sillas de distancia, casi como si algo lo llamara.

—Vaya, cualquiera pensaría que ahora eres tú quien me sigue— susurró divertido mirando a su nueva acompañante. Y según él no iba a distraerse por nada del mundo.

Kikyou sólo levantó la vista del grueso tomo que acababa de abrir y resopló con fastidio.

* * *

**¿Y qué dijeron? Esta vieja loca ya llegó otra vez a fregar con su NarakuxKagura. ¡Pues no! Quién iba a decir que escribiría tan rápido un oneshot de Naraku y Kikyou, y por rápido lo digo porque no hace ni una semana que comencé a escribirlo. En tres días estuvo terminado y sólo me tomó un par de días más corregirlo. Me salió tan natural que hasta yo me sorprendí.**

**Pues bien, la cosa es que me inspiré en hacer este oneshot gracias a un fanart, precisamente el que use como portada. El fanart se llama "At the library" de Enlruu, artista de Deviantart. Lo había visto hace años pero apenas hace unos días y gracias a una amiga me animé a escribir este oneshot, aunque la realidad es que hace un año me había nacido la idea de escribir un fic más o menos largo de Kikyou y Naraku, AU, con un poco de drama y sus toques de comedia, y ya saben, el típico ambiente universitario pero centrándome mucho más en estos dos. La verdad es que sólo escribí un capitulo de aquel fanfic y hace poco pensé en retomarlo, pero la trama aun se me resiste. Aun así, estaba necia con escribir la escena que se presenta en el fanart, así que decidí hacer este oneshot. Quién sabe, si llego un día a hacer el fanfic largo esta escena vendría incluida.**

**Aclarando detalles: decidí retratar a Naraku como un abogado porque usualmente los abogados son bastante cabrones, y por supuesto Naraku sería de esos que hasta le exprimen el alma a sus clientes, eso sí, muy chingón para hacer las cosas. En este caso Naraku es graduado en derecho, ya ejerciendo pero aun así estudiando una maestría (me pareció que derecho penal y tratar con delincuentes y criminales era lo más acorde a él). A Kikyou decidí hacerla estudiante de medicina porque siempre he pensado que la chica es muy inteligente, además de que es una especie de sanadora en la trama original de Inuyasha, sin quitar claro, el detalle de dedicarse al trabajo de sacerdotisa, en este caso y convenientemente en el templo de la familia de Kagome, a quien retraté en esta historia como su prima (e incluyendo un pelín a Inuyasha, para no romper el triangulo amoroso).**

**También decidí hacer que las extensiones de Naraku fueran hermanos menores de él, y por supuesto, siempre subyugados por Naraku, que es el mayor; a Hakudoushi y a Kanna gemelos por el asunto de que se parecen tanto y ambos parecen de la misma edad, y obviamente, como fan de los villanos, también debía incluir a mi amada Kagura y a Byakuya, porque adoro a ese tipo, y claro las peleas que obviamente habría entre ellos en caso de que vivieran todos juntos en la época moderna. Lo que me tiene con el pendiente es que siento que dejé a Naraku un poco OOC, quizá más arrogante de la cuenta. Según yo no hay tanto problema debido a que este fic en parte es de comedia, se pueden ridiculizar un poco los personajes pero sin salirse de la línea, pero no sé... **

**En fin, eso ustedes me lo dirán. Aclararía muchas cosas más (prácticamente cada detalle del fic) pero probablemente ando más insegura de lo normal y no quiero aburrirlos. Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia o critica, pueden mandarme un review, siempre procuro responder.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi nuevo desvarío y hasta la próxima.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
